The invention pertains to a steering column.
A steering column switch is for example know from the German specification OS No. 3,202,114. The steering column switch has two switch levers for actuating the windscreen wiper and the turn-signal flasher which are arranged approximately diametrically opposite each other relative to the steering spindle axis. The switch levers are arranged in superimposed planes and are swivellably mounted about a shaft extending parallel to the steering spindle axis. Each switch slide is shaped in the manner of a ring segment which can move across a printed circuit board extending perpendicular to the steering spindle axis. Between the two switch levers there is a cap-shaped hazard-warning signal switch actuating member, by which the switch slide is displaceable perpendicular to the plane of the printed circuit board. In the peripheral direction of the printed circuit board the switch slide has the shape of a circle segment and carries bridging contracts spaced from portions extending above and below the printed circuit board. The bridging contacts co-operate with stationary contacts formed as cone contacts. In the peripherl direction of the printed circuit board the stationary contacts are arranged side by side. The switch slide is mounted on a cylindrical socket having lateral retaining strips by means of which it is clipped into the peripheral wall of the switch housing surrounding the printed circuit boards. Thus the hazard-warning signal switch assembly is relatively high and wide which is unfavorable for the movability and operability of the switch lever. Some car manufacturers do not want large hazard-warning signal switches for styling reasons. Furthermore there is a risk of inadvertently turning the actuating cap when the hazard-warning signal switch is operated, because this cap is only secured to the switch slide by means of relatively small pins.